


Jarad's New Home

by MDST3559014



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Juice WRLD - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tupac Shakur (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Jarad "Juice WRLD" Higgins, as he was once known, has embarked on a new journey. His old life has come to an end and he is excited to see what the future will hold for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jarad's New Home

Jarad’s New Home

“Welcome, my brother. Let me show you around.”

Jarad’s eyes widened with awe. His new home was more immaculate and beautiful than any mansion or palace he had ever seen. Tall windows stretched from floor to ceiling, letting the afternoon sun pour into the living room. Jarad, formerly known as Juice WRLD, walked over to the windows, and gazed down at the ocean. Below, the sparkling waves crashed against the cliff face that his beautiful home was nestled into. For what seemed like a thousand miles, there was ocean. He turned and faced the man who made this all possible for him.

“Tupac,” he began, “I don’t have the words to explain how incredible it feels to be here, with you.”

“Most people have the same reaction. You will get used to it in time. This is where we belong.” Tupac said, arms folded across his chest. His hair had begun to grey, and he looked thin but fit. His face was relaxed and calm, almost as if he had never felt pain or stress in his entire life. He strode across the room with a unique confidence that couldn’t be replicated by any man.

“Let me show you the rest of the mansion,” Tupac said, “There’s probably some people that would like to meet you.”


End file.
